Its a dog thing
by Aussie Heroine
Summary: What happens to Den when a certain military dog comes to stay in Risembol? Sparks fly and chaos is inevitable! DenxBlack Hayate, also includes EdWin and slight Royai.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my first fic for FMA so hope you enjoy! This is set some where in manga/brotherhood series not the first anime. Just to let you know this story is actually about Den x Black Hayate coz I think they would be cute together, but there is a lot of EdWin in here (since I love that pairing) and possibly some Royal towards the end. Well enjoy!

Plz'n'Thnx Aussie Heroine

_XDENX_

I sighed, stretching out in a patch of morning sun. The heat warmed my black coat and auto mail paw as I dozed on the porch. The countryside was quiet aside from the light summer breeze. I lay there happily for while until I suddenly heard the clanking of metal. Picking my ears, I rose to my paws and sniffed the air, trying to place the new scent that filled the air. The first scent was metallic and harsh but the second was unmistakable. I barked happily towards the house and raced off down the path to greet the scents. Winry yawned as she pushed open the front door.

"What is it Den?" she asked, blue eyes squinting against the sun. She must have seen the two shadowy figures appear, one tall and the other short because she smiled, tightening her grip on her favourite wrench.

"Their back Grandma," she called back into the house, receiving a grunt as reply. Shaking her head, Winry followed me down to where Ed and Al stood. Both of us stood there, studying them. Ed looked taller to me, gaining almost onto Winery's height. Al looked exactly the same as always. I padded up to him, barking a greeting. He turned to me and waved.

"Hi Den!" he said reaching down to pat me. Closing my eyes I panted, enjoying the cool of his metal hand against my head. I still didn't understand why he had lost his scent, but I was use to it by now. Opening my eyes, I cast my gaze over to the other brother. Ed stood looking at Winry, a mixture of happiness and wariness on his face. He smelt of fear as he eyed Winry's hand cautiously.

"Hi Winry!" he squeaked not lifting his gaze from her hand. Winry sighed, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"Hi Ed, don't tell me you broke my auto mail again," she said fixing her blue gaze on his limp right arm. Ed rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Alphonse.

"See the thing is, I can't lift it. It was making weird noises earlier as well," he muttered sheepishly. Winry frowned.

"What were you doing when it stopped working?" She grilled, drawing the truth out of him. Ed looked even more awkward.

"I was in a rough fight?" he offered.

"YOU MORON!" Winry screamed throwing her wrench at his head. The wrench hit above his right temple, cutting into the flesh and drawing blood.

"Brother!" Al cried as he pulled Ed to his feet. Blowing a few strand of hair out of her eyes, Winry turned around and waved to the boys.

"Come on, I might as well fix you up then. You're properly in a hurry to run back to central and break it again." There was a sad note to her voice. Ed cringed but fell into step behind her. Whining I walked beside Alphonse, head raised so he could stroke me.

"I don't know how long their going to go on like this. Why can't they just say they like each other already?" Al mused as we walked. I snorted, how was I supposed to understand human mating habits?

Yawning, I lay in my basket and watched as Winry fixed Ed's arm.

"You idiot! How the heck did you manage to get the wires crossed like that?" Winry exclaimed, rubbing her temples. Ed frowned.

"Does it matter?" he growled back. Narrowing her eyes, Winry pulled out her wrench and brained his once again. Chuckling I rested my head on my paws as Ed whined.

"Why do you have to do that Winry?" Winry didn't looked up from her work.

"Because you're a moron who can't take care of his auto mail for more than a week!" she snapped.

"Machine freak," Ed muttered.

"Alchemy freak!" Winry counted.

"Whatever by the way it's been 4 month since I came to see you last, do thing I enjoy being here? " Ed grumbled. Winry froze, dropping her wrench. I immediately pricked my ears up, glaring angrily at Ed. If he made her cry again . . .! Ed's golden eyes flew wide as he realised what he said. Cautiously he tried to catch a glimpse of Winry who continued working silently on his arm. The silence stretched on, becoming awkward as neither one spoke. Raising my head, I shuffled over to get a better look at Winry's face. She seemed mad more than anything and her but there was an evil smirk on her face. Cocking my head to the side I wondered what she was planning. That was until I saw which part of Ed's arming her wrench was moving towards. I'm a dog so I don't know anything about mechanics but I'd seen this move enough times before. Whining, I buried my head under my paws as Ed let out a shout of pain, followed by several words which people aren't suppose to say.

"Why didn't you tell me before you connected the nerves!" Ed snarled, all trances of earlier guilt leaving his face. Winry stood up swiftly ignoring him.

"You're done," was all she said before walking out leaving Ed gaping after her. Padding up to him, I shot him a warning glare.

"Come on Den not you too?" he muttered reaching down to pat me. Snorting I followed after Winry to find dinner.

Several hours later everyone was sitting around the dinner table, eating something that smelt like stew. As usual Ed wolfed it down faster than I could've while Al sat still, talking to Pinako about something. Winry joined in talking to Al but pointedly ignored Ed. Sighing; I padded over to her and rested my head on her knee.

"You want to be fed to you Den?" she asked, meeting my brown eyes. No, well sort of I was hungry but more importantly I wanted her to make up with Ed. Winry got up to get my food, so I walked over to try Ed. Casually I nudged his flesh leg, making sure to get his bare skin with my cold nose. That made him jump and look down at me.

"You've finally stopped ignoring me have you Den?" he asked sounding smug. I rolled my eyes and bent my head over in Winry's direction. It's times like this it would so much easier if I could speak human, or they could speak dog. Fortunately Ed followed my gaze and looked over at Winry.

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking back and forth between her and me. Fortunately Al seemed to understand my point.

"Brother Den's telling you to apologise as well," he hissed, fixing his cold white gaze on Ed. Ed flinched and looked quickly around to see if anyone had heard. He didn't need to worry though because Winry was out fetching my dinner and Pinako had left as soon as she saw where the conversation was heading.

"But I didn't say anything that bad!" Ed hissed back. I growled, earning a scared look from the boy.

"Brother you know what you said was mean, you're just to darn stubborn to admit it!" Al shot back. Ed squirmed uncomfortably at being caught out.

"Fine I was wrong to say that, happy now?" he hissed. Al and I shook our heads.

"Not until you apologise to Winry," Al insisted, sounding just the slightest but smug. Ed stared down his brother but eventually gave up.

"Fine I'll go apologise but only because you two wont leave me alone!" he grunted pointing at Al and me. If Al had a face, I bet he would be smirking right about now, I certainly was. Barking happily, I walked out to find dinner with Ed tailing me, still grumbling. Winry was out on the porch calling for me. The moonlight made her hair look pale and her blue eyes stand out. Ed paused in the doorway catching his breath. I took it as a sign he was finding Winry attractive, though like I said before, I don't understand human mating. Determined to get things moving, I ran out and jumped on Winry, licking her face.

"Alright Den, get down," she laughed, playfully pushing me off. Smiling softly, she pushed the bowl towards me. Licking my lips I reached down and began to eat, glancing up at Ed and pricing my ears towards Winry, hoping he would pick up my meaning. Clearly he did because, clearing his throat, he stumbled out and came to stand beside me. It took Winry a minute to realise he was standing next to her.

"Did you want something Ed?" she asked, an edge to her voice. Ed winced and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Umm yeah, I just wanted to thankyou for fixing me up again," he muttered awkwardly. Winry's face softened slightly but I wasn't satisfied. Looking up, I let a low growl rumble in the back of my throat. Nodding Ed reached down and began to stroke me.

"And I wanted to say sorry for what I said earlier today, I didn't mean it like that." Winry paused and looked up at Ed.

"Did you just apologise to me Ed?" she asked, looking dumbfounded. Ed tensed and looked away.

"Well you weren't going to let it go until I did were you? Besides Al and that dog of yours wouldn't leave me alone until I did!" he grumbled. Winry frowned.

"You're apologising because Den is forcing you?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow. Ed blushed and turned away from her.

"Fine, just forget about it!" he shouted storming off. Winry leapt to her feet and ran after him.

"Ed wait!" she called, reaching out to grab his shoulder. Ed froze, and looked back at her.

"I'm sorry about that, and before when connecting your nerves. I really appreciate it," she murmured, smiling. Once again Ed was lost for words. Winry suddenly pulled away, blushing slightly.

"By the way," she continued a cheeky smile pulling at her lips. "I wasn't actually that upset about what you said, I know you don't have much control over that mouth of your." With that she turned and walked breezily back into the house, leaving Ed staring after her.

"What1" he shouted looking smack down at me.

"You set me up didn't you?" he accused. I blinked innocently, and nudged his leg for him to pat me. Sighing he slumped against the wall and began rubbing my ears.

"I can't trust you or Al can I?" he mused, laughing. "I'd expect that kind of thing from a cat, not you Den." I sat up and snarled at the mention of cat. Ed just chuckled, as leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes.

"You properly don't understand what's going on do you Den? Course you don't, your only a dog." I considered nipping him for that but was enjoying being petted too much to move.

"Believe me when I say this though, I will get Al's body back soon. Then I wont have a reason to upset Winry and make her cry." He opened his eyes and focused his golden gaze ahead.

"I may even be able to avoid her wrenches?" he mused hopefully. Like that was going to happen, but it would be good to have the boys home. It would certainly make Winry a lot happier. We sat like that for while, just Ed thinking as he stroked my head until he fell asleep. I left him for a while, but thought it was late enough and began to prod him with my nose. Ed cracked his eyes open to look at me.

"Thanks Den," he whispered letting out a great yawn as he got up to head inside. Stretching, I followed him, happy with how things had gone. Ed walked into the kitchen to steal what remained of Winry's apple pie as I watched. Suddenly a light from the basement caught my eye. Sniffing, I caught the scent of Winry down there. Curious as to what she was doing this late at night, I padded down the stairs to find out.

"Den?" I heard Ed call, as he followed me down. I fixed my gaze on Winry, who had fallen asleep at her workbench again. Strands of blonde hair fell in her face as she rested her head against an unfinished auto mail arm. Moving closer, I noticed she was shivering, which wasn't a surprise since she was only wearing the black midriff top she worn when working. Ed paused as he came up behind me, studying her for a minute. His face softened as she saw her shivering, though he was blushing slightly.

"Should we wake her?" he asked me, gaze trailing over the girl. I looked between them and shook my head.

"You're right I guess, she properly needs it," he muttered.

"Stay here a minute Den," he commanded, running upstairs to grab something. I sighed and sat down beside Winry. Ed returned a minute later with his red coat in hand. Carefully, he covered Winry with it, taking care to cover her exposed back and shoulders. Winry sighed her sleep, causing Ed to jump back blushing but she didn't wake up. Cautiously he approached her again, smiling slightly at the scene.

"Machine freak, " he whispered affectionately as he gentle moved the auto mail arm out of the way. Winry mumbled something back in her sleep that only made him smile more. Both of them looked really cute together, or so I heard Al say once. Turning around, Ed quietly slipped out of the room and up to the kitchen towards the last piece of pie. I followed him up the stairs coming to rest at his feet. Looking down, he gave me a warning glance.

"No repeating what happened here okay Den? It's just between you and me. If Al knew I'd never here the end of it and besides, I already had to give into you guys earlier," he muttered under his breath.

"Next time though its not going to work got it?" he added, staring at me. I barked, earning another grin for him.

"You go keep her company tonight while I dispose of the rest of this pie," he smirked as I rolled my eyes. As I padded back down the stairs to Winry, I couldn't help hoping they got together soon.

Awe, sorry I'm a sucker for EdWin fluff. Ed was a bit OC here but hopefully not too much. Next lets see what happens to Den when a certain little black dog shows up. Until then reviews are appreciated!

Plz'n'Thnx Luv Aussie Heroine!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, I found this on my hard drive the other day from the holidays and figured I should update. I'm usually pretty slack with updating but I'll try to do it more regularly from now on, even if I'm starting yr 12. Well hope you enjoy this chpt!

_XDENX_

As the light drifted into the basement, I cracked an eye open lazily. Yawning, I pushed myself to my feet and stretched, enjoying the warm rays of the sun on my coat. Glancing around the room, I noticed Winry hunched over her work bench fast asleep, Ed's coat hanging loosely off her shoulders. Upstairs I could here metallic footsteps ringing out and rustling in the kitchen, signalling Al and Pinako were awake. Winry sighed in her sleep, drawing my attention back to her. I guess it was time I woke her up, knowing Ed and Al, they would be leaving soon and it always made her sad when she didn't get to say goodbye. Padding up beside her I let out a low whine but the girl merely grunted and remained asleep. Determined to wake her up, I raised my head up and prodded a cold nose against the exposed skin of her stomach. That got her attention!

"Eep!" she squealed, bolting upright. I nudged her leg and rested my head in her lap. She stared down at me puzzled, blinking the sleep from her eyes.

"Did you do that Den?" Winry grumbled, her voice still thick with sleep. Rolling my eyes I let out a whine for her to get up.

"Alright just give me a minute Den. I guess I fell asleep in the work shop again," she groaned, stretching her arms out in front of her. Her sleepy expression faded into a frown, as she flexed her shoulders.

"What the . . .?" she began, twisting around to see what was wrapped around her shoulders. Her blue eyes lit up with surprise as she glanced down at the all to familiar red coat and symbol.

"What, what's Ed's coat doing down here?" she spluttered, eyeing the material on her back in confusion. Her eyes narrowed as they trailed up to the now open door.

"That door was closed last nigh,t so how did you get in?" She muttered under her breath, looking between me, the coat and the door.

"Wait, was Ed in here last night? He must have seen me asleep and covered me . . .?" her eyes widened as her face turned red. Flustered she reached out to pull the material hastily off her shoulders but instead dropped it on the floor. Bending over I sniffed the material, Ed's musky scent flowing into my nostrils. Winry reached over timidly and picked it up, glancing from me to it.

"You had something to do with this didn't you," she accused, eyes boring into mine. I merely cocked my head to the side and barked. Winry smiled and leaned back against the chair.

"I guess I should thank him before he leaves, that idiot," she laughed, dropping the coat on the work bench. The scent of bacon and eggs wafered down, causing both Winry's and my stomach to grumble.

"We should probably get some breakfast before Ed scoffs it all down." Without a second thought I bounded up the stairs, knowing Winry would be close behind me.

"Come on brother slow down, the train wont be leaving for another hour or so," Al's voice echoed throughout the house as I padded into the kitchen.

"Still we need to hurry and get down to the station," Ed replied, chowing down on a large plate of bacon and eggs.

"Al's right Ed, you don't need to be in such a hurry," Winry said walking over to sit by Al.

"Morning Winry!" Al chimed, as she sat down. Ed glanced over to meet Winry's gaze. Flushing, he looked down at his plate.

"Whatever," Ed grumbled in between mouthfuls. Winry snorted and reached out to grab a plate of her own.

"Brother!" Al chilled, looked apologetically at Winry.

"I don't know why he needs to be such a pig."

"Don't worry I'm use to it," Winry giggled, clearly enjoying the fact that Ed's face was turning bright red.

"Hey!" he snapped indignantly. Winry and Al just continued laughing as Ed sulked. Shaking my head, I walked over to my bowl and began eating the left over scraps of bacon. Ed finally finished and darted off to the bathroom to get ready.

'Oh," Winry exclaimed causing both Al and I to stare at her.

"I just forgot something I need to give to him," she replied in a hurry, running back down to the basement. I raced after her, watching as she picked up Ed's coat and scribbled a quick thank you note, tucking it the material. With a satisfied nodded, she walked back up the stairs and snuck down the hallway to the boys' room. Quickly she placed the coat on top of the bed and ran out back to the kitchen.

"So when does your train leave? Usually you and Ed would have been gone by now," Winry asked Al as she cleared the dishes away.

"The train was going to be delayed a few hours due to track maintenance, so we won't be leaving until 9:30. You can come down with us if you've got time?" Al offered knowing she would appreciate the gesture. Winry glanced across the kitchen at the calendar, then nodded.

'Thanks Al, I don't have any clients today so I'll tag along."

"Great!" Al said as Winry darted upstairs to get changed. By now Ed was walking back through the kitchen to the boys' room.

"Come on Al we should get going," Ed called over his shoulder. Al pushed himself to his feet and followed his brother with me beside him.

"By the way brother, Winry's coming with us to the station."

"She is?' Ed murmured, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't know why she'd bother . . ." his voice cut off as he noticed the red coat sitting on the bed. Trying to hide his surprised expression from Al, he reached out and ran the material through his flesh fingers. The note stuck out of the side, catching his attention. Carefully he picked it up, golden eyes skimming across the familiar handwriting. At the end he smiled affectionately, just like he had last night. Al's clanking body broke the smile though.

"What's that brother?" he asked innocently. Ed stuffed the note into his pocket and shrugged.

"Nothing Al, just Winry's bill for me."

"So are you boys ready to go?' Winry called from the front door. Glancing at each other, both boys headed towards the entrance. I decided to follow seeing as a walk to the station would be good exercise for my aging bones. I padded onto the porch and pushed pasted the boys to walk beside Winry.

"You want to come to Den?" she called down to me. I barked and set off down the gravel road.

The walk down to the station took about twenty minutes but I enjoyed the fresh scents of the open fields and river. Behind me Ed, Winry and Al chatted happily just like when they were younger. Winry and Ed of coarse were arguing about something, but in the end the 'fight' broke off with all three of them laughing. Finally we reached the station near the center of town. The pens near the station reeked of sheep, which was no surprise considering the spring sheep festival had just pasted.

"Hopefully you guys can make it back for the next festival," Winry mused glancing at the pens.

"Yeah I guess it would be nice to see one again," Ed murmured to himself.

"I can't wait to eat the food there!" Al laughed.

"I'll make sure to bake an extra lot of apple pie then," Winry replied, giggling as both boys gazes lit up.

'That would be great Win," Ed said as the trio walked into the station. I snorted, hating how the scent of coal and oil burned my nose but I followed anyway. Ed flopped down on the bench with Al and Winry on either side of him.

"Just remember to call next time you need an appointment. And try no to break my fine work again!" Winry lectured while Ed just rolled his eyes. We waited as 9:30 rolled around but no train came. Ed groaned but Al hushed him, reminding him the train might have been delayed because of the maintenance. Another hour dragged on and still no train showed up. The sun shone down on the platform, making the temperature uncomfortably warm, particularly if you have a fur coat. I scurried over and wriggled under the bench to find so shade. Another hour passed before Winry walked off in to town and came back with a couple of cold drinks. We waited another hour, and nothing came. Ed eventually got fed up and went to find the boss of the station.

"Where the hell is the train already?" Ed shouted to a very nervous looking station master. The poor old man just shook his head.

"I don't know kid. There were reports that maintenance on the line was taking longer than expected, but aside from that I don't know any more details." Ed hissed under his breath and stalked back over to us.

"Nobody knows a damn thing!" he cried collapsing dramatically down on the bench between Winry and Al. Al glanced down at his brother and sighed.

"Well what do you want to do about it brother?" he asked. Closing his eyes, Ed rested his hands on his knees and thought.

"One thing you could do is come back home so we can get out of this stupid heat," Winry suggested. Ed gave her a sideward glance as she continued.

"That train could come at anytime so there's no sense in sitting around here waiting. I'll get Tom to keep an ear out and call us when the train arrives okay?"

Al nodded while Ed groaned. Taking that as a yes, Winry jumped up and ran across to the otherwise of the station where a young man with jet black hair was sweeping the platform. The two began talking and laughing which left Ed gritting his teeth. Everyone else would have thought he was just angry about the late train, but I could smell the jealously on him. Al apparently felt it too, giving me a sly glance as we watched Ed stomp off. A few minutes later Winry had sorted things out with the guy and we were about to leave the station when a sound caught my attention. Pausing, I pricked up my ears in the direction of the road. A truck suddenly rolled up with several people inside, a few of there scents oddly familiar to me. Ed and Winry stopped bickering long enough for Al to point out the car as it pulled to a halt. The people filed out of the car and onto the platform, including a man and a woman wearing military uniforms. Those were the scents I recognized! They were the same people who had showed up along time ago before Ed and Al left. Winry let out a small gasp of surprise as she recognized the people and Ed swore colourfully.

"What is that jerk doing here?" Ed hissed through clenched teeth.

"I don't know brother, must be important if he came all the way here. You think he need to see us?" Al replied. Winry looked between the boys and the military pair before sighing.

"I don't think their here for you two," she muttered before heading over to greet them.

"Hi Lieutenant Hawkeye," she called. The lieutenant looked up at Winry, then at the boys and smiled.

"Well isn't this a surprise, look here Colonel." The black haired Colonel turned around, black gaze fixing on Ed as his lips twitched, concealing a smile.

"Well Fullmetal, long time no see."

"Yeah whatever," Ed growled. "Why are you here?"

"We were actually on our way back to Central from East City but our train, lets say ran into trouble," the Lieutenant began, gesturing over to the east.  
>"We were passing beside the river that runs along here but unfortunately due to the winter rains, it burst its bank. Its safe to say the train was flooded."<p>

"Did anyone get hurt?" Winry asked, looking worried. Giving her a sympathetic smile, the lieutenant shook her head.

"Don't worry no one was injured, but the line from here to East City was badly damaged."

"Couldn't that damn colonel do anything? He is an _alchemist _after all,' Ed chilled sending Colonel Mustang a cold look.

"I . . ." began the colonel before the lieutenant cut him off.

"No unfortunately, but we all know his useless when water is concerned."

"Hey Hawkeye!" Mustang yelled indignantly, face turning bright red as Ed sniggered.

"Anyway, our train broke down not far from here and a near by farmer offered to drive us into town," the lieutenant explained.

"We were told to mention to the station master here that because of the damage, all trains have been suspended along this line for the next few days."

"WHAT!" Ed screamed, causing me to jump.

"What's wrong now Fullmetal?" Mustang groaned fixing his gaze on a red faced Ed.

"This is stupid! You mean we can't get to East City either? Damn it, first the line to Central and now this!" Ed complained. Mustang looked over at the lieutenant with a worried expression.

"What do you mean Edward? Did something happen to the line on the Central end?" The lieutenant asked. Ed stared off down the line and grunted.

"Yeah maintenance or something. Shouldn't be to long though . . ."

"Um about that?' A new voice muttered nervously. I turned round to see Tom standing behind me.

"Please tell me you've got good news Tom," Winry pleaded rubbing her forehead.

"I've had enough of this midget's complaining." All stares fell on Ed.

"WINRY!" Ed shouted. I started barking, enjoying the chaos.

"Oh shut up Fullmetal, everyone knows your a shrimp," Mustang said smugly. Ed snapped around and glared at his superior.

"Brother don't do anything stupid,' Al warned, resting his metal hand on his brother's shoulder. Unfortunately we knew he would do something stupid. I considered barking at him again but as the lieutenant reached down into her back pocket, I thought better of it. Quickly I ran under the bench and covered my ears with my paws.

"What do you expect me to do Al?" Ed hissed. "THAT DAMN COLONEL . . ."

_BANG! _

Everyone froze as the lieutenant cocked her gun a second time.

"Would you men cease your stupid fighting long enough for us to here what this man had to say?" the lieutenant growled, glaring mainly at Mustang.

"My apologies Winry, and to you sir. Please go on with what you were going to say," she continued nodding to the both of them.

"No problem miss," Tom spluttered, trembling.

"I'm afraid that the maintenance on the Central line has been halted due to bad weather. Sorry to say but there will be no trains coming from either line for at least the next two days at least." Tom smelt of fear as he glanced anxiously around the group. Honesty between Ed, Mustang and the lieutenant, I couldn't blame him. Everyone just stared at him until finally Ed exploded.

"DAMN IT 2 DAYS! Why does this have to happen now!" Ed cried, stopping when he saw Winry's angry look.

"This has nothing to do with what I said last night, you know I didn't mean it!" he stammered, trying to save himself.

"Staying a few more days might be good for you to brother, its not like we actually have any leads we desperately need to chase up?" Al added, trying to keep the peace against. Both Ed and Winry rolled their eyes.

"Fine."

"Well I'm glad you've settled things Fullmetal, but the lieutenant and I have to find somewhere to stay. Any chance you could point us to the nearest inn?" mustang interjected. Winry shook her head and smiled.

"No need for that, you can stay with us," she offered.

"What? Come on Winry why are you doing this to me!" Ed groaned dramatically, which Winry just ignored.

"Why not? We have plenty of room and granny loves having company in the house. Besides it makes sense if you all stay together," she pointed out. Ed gritted his teeth but kept silent.

"We all agree then?" Al said brightly.

"Yes we do, we appreciate your hospitality Ms Rockbell," The colonel replied politely, grinning as Ed turned bright red.

"Colonel . . ." he began.

"Actually that would work out very well, I doubt they'd let me keep Hayate in a inn," the lieutenant sighed.

"Huh?" Ed muttered, blinking in surprise.

"Sorry, did the lieutenant forget to mention . . ." the colonel continued, reaching across to open the back of the truck. The instantly I smelt him, my heckles went up. This wasn't going to end well. A moment later, a little white face appeared, black ears pricked and tail wagging.

_Woof? _He barked looking around quizzical the group until he spotted me. Crouching low, I let out a snarl. No this wasn't going to end well at all!

Hope you enjoyed that chpt, next one should be up soon. I just want to make it clear that for this story Den is female not male. Anyway plz feel free to review, its all really appreciated!

Plz'n'thnx luv Aussie Heroine


End file.
